Two Kinds Of Beings
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: Marita and Verna Vicchio traveled from Tuscany,Italy to Tremorton,Ohio to see Jenny Wakeman and her boyfriend Robotee Oiln Boltis but Vexus captured the two sisters and a wooden couple on the way.


Pinocchio and his girlfriend Pinocchia were watching a movie about robots on TV in Geppetto's wood shop. "They're so cool," said Pinocchio. "I really like the way they designed them there," said Pinocchia. Meanwhile, two sisters named Marita and Verna Vicchio were walking in the streets of Tuscany,Italy to Geppetto's wood shop. "Tremorton,Ohio has the most beautiful female robot on the planet," Marita stated. "Her boyfriend is cute too," Verna added. Several minutes later, the two sisters finally made it to Geppetto's wood shop. They knocked on the door. Pinocchio opened it and simply letted the two sisters in almost without saying a word. "So what's up?" Pinocchia asked. "We are going to see the most beautiful female robot in Tremorton,Ohio," said Marita. "She also has a boyfriend who's handsome too," Verna noted. "What's her name?" Pinocchio questioned. "Her name is Jenny Wakeman," Marita answered. "What's her boyfriend's name?" Pinocchia wondered. "His name is Robotee Oiln Boltis," Verna confirmed. "How did he get that name?" Pinocchio asked. "The words robot, oil, and bolt are combined with his illustrator's full name: Ronnlee Buan Morris," Marita explained. "Oh that's my godfather," Pinocchio realized. "Oh really? That's wonderful," Verna remarked. "How do you know about those two robots?" Pinocchia said. "We saw them fighting an evil robot on the national news. The evil robot was made by the robot couple's arch enemy named Vexus," Marita narrated. After some hours of conversing, it was time for Pinocchio and Pinocchia to start packing. Marita and Verna pledged to Geppetto to take good care of his wooden children while they are away. Soon enough, they were off to the Tuscany airport. Passing security almost took forever due to a long line. As they officially boarded the plane, Marita and Verna perfectly got seats next to each other just as expected. Marita got the window seat while Verna got the aisle seat. Pinocchio and Pinocchia also got seats next to each other. Pinocchia got the window seat while Pinocchio got the aisle seat. "It's so nice to see you guys again. What are you heading to Tremorton for?" The flight attendant said to Pinocchio and Pinocchia. "We're going to see a female robot named Jenny Wakeman and her boyfriend Robotee Oiln Boltis," Pinocchia answered. "Oh I love them. They always save the day," the flight attendant commented. She then gave pop tarts and apple juice to the wooden couple and the rest of the passengers. Marita and Verna turned on the TV by their seats and watched Jimmy Neutron. Pinocchio and Pinocchia turned on the TV by their own seats and watched The Fairly Odd Parents. The plane finally landed hours later. It took several minutes for the two sisters and the wooden couple to step off the plane simply due to everyone else stepping off. Marita, Verna, Pinocchio, and Pinocchia called for an uber car. When it came, the driver appeared to be a female robot but it was not Jenny. "Where are you guys visiting from?" She said. "We're from Tuscany,Italy," Pinocchia responded. "I love Italy! I really love their type of food," the driver cheered. "Where are you from?" Pinocchio questioned back. "I'll tell you later when you get to your destination," the driver replied. When they finally arrived to their destination, the driver letted them step out of the car for just one second. All of a sudden, the driver transformed herself into the evil robot Vexus. "Ha! I tricked you! Now put your hands behind your backs! We are going to my hometown called Cluster Prime," she said. The evil female robot then handcuffed the two sisters and the wooden couple with lasers. She subsequently created a portal leading to Cluster Prime. Vexus took the two sisters and the wooden couple to her lab and hung them against the wall. "What do you want from us anyway?!" Marita yelled. "How 'bout you give me a secret recipe for pizza and pasta and let these wooden babies be my apprentices since they're robots too?" Vexus recommended. "We're not robots! We're wooden puppets without strings! The blue fairy from above brought us to life with just a touch of her wand," Pinocchia said. "Whatever. Do as I say or you'll be hanging there forever!" Vexus screamed. "Oh no they won't," said a voice from the doorway. It was Jenny Wakeman and her boyfriend Robotee Oiln Boltis. "What the heck?! Not you two again," said Vexus. Jenny then transformed her arms into her big ray gun while Robotee released fireworks from his shoulders and missiles from his hands and shot Vexus with all their might. As a result, the laser handcuffs became unlocked. "Are you guys okay?" Robotee questioned. "Yes we're fine," Pinocchio answered grunting a little. "Hey do you know the way out of here?" Pinocchia inquired. "We actually do," Robotee responded. "Just follow us," Jenny commanded. "You're more than welcome to stay at our house if that's okay with you," Robotee suggested. "Oh okay. That would be nice. Good thing we didn't book a hotel in advance," Verna complimented. The two sisters and the wooden couple were amazed at the way Jenny and Robotee's house were designed. It looked high-tech and nostalgic at the same time. The robot couple served the two sisters and the wooden couple burgers and fries with soda.


End file.
